Temperature Rising
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Lo is determind to get Ty going out with Emma. But will Johnny ruin it all by doing anything to get Emma to notice him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Hey Sophie! It's finally here! This is my first Stoked FanFic so 'please. Be gentle'. This is a Romance/Friendship story between Tyler 'Ty' and Emma. Rated K+.

I've noticed that there aren't many Emma/Ty fics so I'm going to be writing about oh lets say a billion of them! Once the ideas come to me.

Please vote on my poll on my profile too. I could really use some help deciding which ones to write for.

Look out for my new Iron Man: Armoured Adventures fic for Pepper and Tony coming soon.

Also look out for more Storm Hawks, Jane and the Dragon, Harry Potter and some new ones like;

BOOK: Pony Club Secrets (Isadora/Issie and Aidan)

CARTOON: Class of the Titans (Jay and Theresa)

CARTOON: Horseland (Sarah and Bailey)

T.V SHOW: NCIS (Tony and Ziva, McGee and Abby)

BOOK: Clockwork Angel (Will and Tessa)

and maybe some of others when they come to me.

DICLAIMER: I do not own Stoked or any of the characters. They are the property of Fresh TV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Temperature Rising**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Emma was just coming off her shift as one of the waitresses in the Dining Room or the 'D.R.', when Ty walked in. Ty or Tyler Ridgemount was the eldest son and child of Mr and Mrs Ridgemount and Lo or Lauren Ridgemount's older brother. Not to mention Emma's ever present and obvious crush on him. This crush making her completely oblivious to her admirer. Johnny-front-desk-guy, or so the groms called him. Johnny had an enormous crush on Emma, which she just couldn't see at all.

Now seeing Ty come in the ship-like room had Emma hesitating to take off to go surfing. Lo still had another ten minutes or so til she finished and Emma figured she could wait. Emma slipped in to the kitchen and all but sprinted to where Lo was standing chopping fruit, "Lo! Ohmygosh! Ty is in there," She exclaimed. Then she added to herself more than to Lo, "Or is it out there?" Lo shook her head and laughed, "Relax Emma. Come on."

Emma followed Lo out to where Ty was seated then started to talk to her louder than she needed to, making sure Ty could overhear every single word easily but Kelly – their bitchy boss – couldn't, "Oh but Emma! You have to go and surf! How else would you get any better? Come on and get out there! Do you really want all of Fin and Reef's hard work – not to mention yours, go to waste? Maybe I could send Ty down to film you so you can see just how awesome you are on that board!"

Emma – playing along – visibly hesitated, "Oh, I'm not so sure that is such a good idea Lo. I mean come on! You've seen me out there in the water. I fall off nine times out of ten. I don't know if I can do it." Emma sighed dejectedly and her slender shoulders slumped forward. Lo slung her right arm over Emma's shoulders and gave them a squeeze, "Oh cheer up girl! What about that other time that you didn't account for? What about that one huh? You rock that time girl!"

"Yeah but..." Emma started but Lo interrupted her, "You ace everything you do anyway! Reef and Fin are waiting for you now down at the Office most likely, so go and impress them with your mad skills Emma!" With one final hug and a smile, Lo gently pushed Emma towards the door and waved until she was completely out of sight before turning to her brother, "Well? Why are you still sitting there Tyler? Get up, grab your camera and get to the Office to film Emma! You were kinda meant to hear that!

Ty nodded and stood up, "Emma. She likes me doesn't she?" Lo stood shocked. She couldn't believe it! Ty had actually figured ti out by himself AND gotten her name right this time. Lo recovered from her shock and replied a little snappishly, "Yeah Mr. Dense. Her name is Emma and yes she does like you! A lot actually!" Ty nodded in understanding and turned slowly to walk out the door. Before he could move an inch, his wrist was snagged in a tight grip by Lo, "Give her a chance ok? She seriously likes you. Heck she may even love you! Don't hurt her because if you do, then you'll have to answer to me okay?"

Tyler nodded again and Lauren let him go. Ty then hurried to get his camcorder and raced down to the Office. There, Emma was surfing a double overhead with grace and not a foot wrong. Ty whipped out his video camera to film the groms out on the waves. Quickly sweeping the area around him, Ty focused and zoomed in on Emma and filmed her for a good half hour before she wiped out. As Ty waited for Emma to surface, he trained his camera on to Reef and Fin who were surfing nearby. His eyes never left the spot where Emma wiped out.

But she never came up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Big cliffy or little cliffy? You tell me!

So people? What do you think? Tell me!

Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Temperature Rising**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

Tyler watched the space Emma had disappeared for a few seconds before he reacted. Racing down to the waters edge he called out to Reef and Fin, "Reef! Fin!" Sensing his distress Fin called back, "What's up Ty?" He motioned for the two junior summer staff to join him on the beach, "Emma wiped out and she hasn't come up. I'm worried about her. She's never stayed under that long. Reef asked Ty, "Where did she wipe out?" When Ty pointed to where Emma was claimed by the waves, Reef and Fin were off like two bullets out of a gun.

While Fin dived in without hesitating, Reef stayed above water in shouting distance to Ty. When Fin surfaced a few minutes later, she was alone. Ty saw her say something to Reef and then Reef shouted up to Ty, "Fin says she isn't in the water. She says she's not caught anywhere and she can't see her at all." Ty lifted his hand to signal he heard him but he didn't expect to hear, "What are Reef and Fin doing? I knew they were totally hooking up! Wait til I tell Lo!" Ty swung round and there was Emma, dripping wet and clutching her surfboard under her left arm.

The shock that washed over Ty left him unable to do anything but stare for a few moments. When it wore off though, Ty grabbed her in a huge bear hug – Emma squealed in surprise and dropped her surfboard – and swung her around three times in a circle like his Dad used to do with Lo when she was little. Fin and Reef came hurtling up the beach. That is until Reef tripped over his own feet and then Fin tripped over him making her land on his back with a thud.

Emma was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face when Ty set her on her feet. Then Lo and Broseph came crashing through the trees with their surfboards and tumbled out on to the sand. With a huff and a groan, Lo stood up and turned to her brother, "Reef called. Said Emma was missing," She paused then started smacking him, punctuating each hit with a word, "I. Thought. I. Told. You. To. Watch. Her!" Emma couldn't help herself. She cracked up laughing. Lo stopped hitting Ty in surprise then she squealed, "Emma!"

Lo squeezed Emma in to a huge hug and then Ty scooped both girls up, swung them around and put them back on the beach, "How did you get out of the water when I wasn't looking?" Emma looked nervous, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."


End file.
